


The Rani Made Them Do It

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Community: eleventy_kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kidnapping, Kink Meme, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rani enlists the Doctor and River for a new experiment of hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rani Made Them Do It

**Author's Note:**

> [Okay, so I originally wrote this for eleventy_kink.](http://eleventy-kink.livejournal.com/942.html?thread=1963694#t1963694). But this was while LJ was having a problem with its photo captcha, so I gave up and [posted it for fic_promptly.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/107267.html?thread=5033219#cmt5033219) Then I ended up posting the fic on eleventy_kink anyway when the captcha issue was fixed. The following is a heavily edited version with a lot of changes.

The TARDIS emitted sparks. The lights flickered and off. The Doctor and River couldn't control the TARDIS. The TARDIS even apologised to River as it was losing control.

"Why does she always talk to you whenever you're around?" the Doctor asked River. "I'm still here, Sexy," the Doctor said to the TARDIS. "You can always talk to me. I don't bite. Unlike that one time where....never mind."

"The TARDIS knows I'm the better driver, sweetie."

The TARDIS landed with a thud. It was enough to knock both the Doctor and River out. At least this time the Doctor wasn't hurt badly enough to be forced to regenerate. If he could, anyway.

 

The Doctor and River woke up strapped to metal tables with metal headpieces screwed around their brains. Someone stood between them, an old foe of the Doctor's. "They'll do," she muttered.

"They'll do?" the Doctor asked. "What do you mean, 'they'll do,' Rani?"

"I actually wanted the Master because he's stupider than you are. And I was going to make him have sex with a human female." The Rani walked over to River. "But I noticed you were traveling with a human female. I decided picking you two up would be more convenient for me instead."

"Oi! That's my wife."

The Rani laughed bitterly. "Oh, so you can go ahead and marry a pathetic human, but I can't marry an alien of a different species."

"I love River. You never loved the man you tried to marry. You're only in love with your work."

"You two will work perfectly in my latest experiment," the Rani said, abandoning the subject of her failed marriage attempt. "Even if your human friend has two hearts. Why does your human friend have two hearts?"

"Exposure to the Time Vortex during my conception, with a bit of unwanted experimentation," River said. "The lengths some people will go to kill a single Time Lord. Oh, and I'm River Song, the Doctor's bespoke psychopath. Nice to meet you, finally." She stared at the Rani.

"What's your experiment, Rani?" the Doctor asked.

"Extracting chemicals from brains has never worked out well for me."

"I know."

"I'm using brain energy to help balance out the moods of my constituents now."

River laughed. "You? Have constituents?" 

"On Misaima Goria. Everyone there is my slave."

"That's not what I call 'constituents,' sweetie."

"You two will mate for me before I'll let you get back in the Doctor's TARDIS," the Rani said, ignoring River. "The charges in your brain will be monitored to see how much energy you're making while you're mating. Hopefully, it will be a lot. There is at least one Time Lord brain involved, after all."

 

The Rani released River and the Doctor from their bonds in another room. She observed them from a window outside the room.

The Doctor and River walked to the middle of the room and embraced each other.

"You don't have to do this, River," the Doctor whispered.

"Oh, but I do. I did escape Stormcage for this. Well, a little bit. And I think your childhood friend is jealous that you're married. Again. To me. And what better way to upset someone who's jealous of you than to have sex in front of them?"

"That...that doesn't make sense."

"Don't think about it too much. You'll be too busy to think about it."

"Start mating," the Rani said, pressing a button. One of the metal beds wheeled its way out of the room, leaving a bed for River and the Doctor to have sex on.

River kissed the Doctor. He returned the kiss. From the Doctor's lips, she kissed his neck and traveled south, slowly, until she was on her knees, facing him. She took him in her mouth while also stroking him in her left hand. She cupped his balls in her right, rolling them around in her hand.

The Rani watched this scene and sighed.

The Doctor looked down at River as his breath sped up, partly in shock, partly in delight. "Mouth. Warm, wet mouth. Ooh. And the hand. Ooh-ooh."

River hummed while she was working. She slurped as she moved her head up and down.

"You...you like it." The Doctor gulped. "That's right, you always like that," he said, sounding more confident.

River hummed in approval.

When the Doctor was to her liking, River sat on the bed and spread her legs. The Doctor walked to River and entered her. 

"So warm," he said. "So wet."

"Yes, sweetie. You act as if you've never made love to me before."

"I'm not thinking straight, River. I don't even know what I'm saying."

River laughed as he thrust into her. They kissed.

River gripped the Doctor's arse. "Harder," she whispered between pants. 

He obeyed her.

"Yes, sweetie. Keep going."

The Rani continued to watch with a blank face.

After a while, River flipped over. The Doctor was on his back. She started riding on him. The Doctor watched her bouncing on him, spellbound. Her hair flopped up and down. She closed her eyes and scrunched her face. The Doctor knew that River was about to come. The blush on her cheeks grew brighter. Her nipples perked up. She stroked herself as she was getting wetter. She clenched herself around him. And the most tell-tale sign: the Doctor sensed she was about to scream. 

And come she did. She sank down on him as she screamed, a huge relieved grin on her face. Her legs shook for a moment. Once she was steady, she slid off of him.

The Rani gave River a slow clap. She showed no emotion on her face.

"Oh, sweetie, let me fix that for you," River said as she grabbed him. She put her lips around him, humming and slurping as she worked to release the Doctor's tension.

The Doctor groaned and stammered unintelligible things as he came.

River licked her lips as she swallowed the Doctor's come. "Delicious as usual," she said, looking into the Doctor's eyes. The Doctor responded by continuing to stammer.

River walked to the observation window. She intentionally pressed her erect nipples against the window. "Was that good enough for your little experiment, Rani?"

"Why are you smudging my windows?"

River smirked.

"It worked well enough, the experiment. I should be able to calm my constituents down..." The Rani looked down at her data in her lap. "If I stage a few orgies."

River laughed. "Good luck with that. Now let my husband and I go. And for heaven's sake, we need a shower."

 

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor and River decided to snuggle together in River's bedroom. River fell asleep on top of him, her hearts beating in time with his.

The Doctor kissed River's head and ruffled her hair. That was when the Doctor fell asleep himself, a smile on his face, in an embrace with his wife.


End file.
